fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
PoSI Item Crafting (Mobile View)
Mobile device readers, this version is for you! See here for the regular version of this page. This is a guide to the special extended inventory items available to Persons of Some Importance. Most of these must be crafted from components which are expensive and sometimes difficult to obtain. The first section of the guide lists the items along with their components and effects; the second lists the best ways to acquire those components. Affiliation Business. Pleasure. (Note: You must choose between owning a Salon or an Orphanage; you cannot have both! Currently, you cannot sell or exchange one for the other, so decide with care.) A Salon (Persuasive +2, Bizarre +1, Respectable +2) *Key to a Handsome Townhouse x 1 *A Member in Good Standing *Scandal 3 *Renown: Bohemians 10 *Renown: Society 10 *Renown: The Church 5 *Renown: Tomb-Colonies 5 *Favours: Bohemians x 5 *Favours: Society x 5 *Favours: Hell x 3 *Favours: Revolutionaries x 3 *Connected: Benthic 3 *Connected: Summerset 3 *Connected: The Duchess 3 *Connected: The Masters of the Bazaar 1 *Scrap of Incendiary Gossip x 50 *Favour in High Places x 4 *Cellar of Wine x 2 *Personal Recommendation x 2 *Penny x 5000 An Orphanage (Watchful +1, Respectable +4) *Bazaar Permit x 1 *Legal Document x 1 *Alluring Accomplice x 2 *Grubby Urchin x 4 *Winsome Dispossessed Orphan x 2 *Penny x 11000 Gang of Hoodlums (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2) Preparation: *Piece of Rostygold x 10000 Final Step: *Favours: Criminals x 5 *Use of Villains x 8 Membership of God's Editors (Persuasive +1, Respectable +4) Preparation: *Favours: Bohemian x 1 *Favours: The Church x 1 *Foxfire Candle Stub x 2000 OR you could substitute the above requirements with one of the following (you do not lose the copy) - *Copy of your Allegorical Satire *Copy of your Epic Poetic Cycle *Copy of your Gothic Romance *Copy of your Patriotic Adventure *Copy of your Tragedy of Romance Final Step: *Renown: The Church 10 *Volume of Collated Research x 12 Newspaper (Persuasive +1, Watchful +1) Preparation: *Silk Scrap x 200 **(This is the civilian's toll fee you pay each time you move to Doubt Street. Once you become a baron of the press, you can enter the area free of charge.) *Favour in High Places x 1 *Comprehensive Bribe x 1 *Personal Recommendation x 1 Final Steps (your choice of candidates for each department): *Arts - Intimate with a Revolutionary Firebrand* 1 **''or'' Cellar of Wine x 1 *Letters - Corresponding Ocelot* x 1 **''or'' Ornate Typewriter x 1 *Photography - Educating Lyme* 1 **''or'' Strong-Backed Labour x 1 *Palace Insider - Acquaintance: Wry Functionary* 3 **''or'' Comprehensive Bribe x 1 *Society Gossip - An Intimate of Devils* 6 **''or'' Portfolio of Souls x 1 *(You do not lose these "ingredients" if you opt to use them!) Publication Storyline: *Whirring Contraption x 1 (Note: Every time you wish to publish, a contraption is needed to start the printing presses. Though if you're content with owning a newspaper that never publishes anything, you won't need to sacrifice your contraptions!) Transport Lie back and enjoy the ride. ...Unless you're atop a velocipede. Then pedal like blazes! file:velocipedesmall.png Velocipede *Bazaar Permit x 1 *Strong-Backed Labour x 1 file:sedansmall.png Clay Sedan Chair (Bizarre +2) *Foxfire Candle Stub x 100 *Bazaar Permit x 1 *Strong-Backed Labour x 7 file:landausmall.png Respectable Landau (Respectable +2) *Book of Hidden Bodies x 4 *Comprehensive Bribe x 2 *Favour in High Places x 1 OR you could substitute the above requirements with the following items: *Favours: Society x 3 *Favours: The Great Game x 1 *Renown: The Great Game 10 *Book of Hidden Bodies x 6 Fate-Locked Vehicles file:horseblacksmall.png Obdurate Stallion (Dreaded +2) file:chariotratsmall.png Ratwork Velocipede (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2, Respectable +2) file:ponysmall.png Thoroughly Cowed Pony (Shadowy +2) Home Comfort Bring bling to your home. Formidable Basalt Gymnasium (Dangerous +1) *Strong-Backed Labour x 12 Voluminous Library (Watchful +1) You can either fight for your distant relative's case of books in court: Your legal case is a luck challenge. Every time you battle in court and lose, you pay this fee - *Cryptic Clue x 200 When you win, your lawyers take the following items - *Cryptic Clue x 200 *Legal Document x 6 OR you could assemble an esoteric collection of your research from Embarking on a Voyage of Scientific Discovery 4: *A Page of Cryptopaleontological Notes x 250 *A Page of Prelapsarian Archaeological Notes x 250 *A Page of Theosophistical Notes x 250 Fate-Locked Furnishings file:tarotsmall.png Collection of Discomfiting Photographs (Shadowy +1) Tapestry from the Elder Continent (Persuasive +1) file:drinkscabinetsmall.png Extraordinary Drinks Cabinet (Persuasive +2) Probably a Coincidence (Persuasive +1, Dreaded +1) file:weathercocksmall.png Terrifying Weathercock (Dangerous +2) file:telescopeglimsmall.png White Glim Telescope (Watchful +2) Ship Your zee-faring vessel leads you to fascinating new lands and their unique stories. By the decree of the Masters, you may only own one ship, but you're able to sell one and buy another at any time. The first steps are the same for each ship: *Legal Document x 1 *Bazaar Permit x 1 *Personal Recommendation x 1 *Cellar of Wine x 1 *Volume of Collated Research x 1 *Whirring Contraption x 1 *Either one of: **Strong-Backed Labour x 2 **Strong-Backed Labour x 1, and Renown: The Docks 10 (Additional costs for each ship are listed beneath their names.) Rusty Tramp Steamer *Relic of the Third City x 100 Swift Zee-clipper Preparation: *Favours: The Docks x 3 *Favours: Society x 1 *Legal Document x 1 OR you could substitute the above requirements with the following item - *Use of Villains x 1 Final Step: *Legal Document x 1 *Use of Villains x 12 **(This is a Dangerous challenge. If you lose, you spend 1 Use of Villains.) Zubmarine (Bizarre +1) Preparation: *Copy of your Tale of the Future or A Scholar of the Correspondence 3 Final Step: *Strong-Backed Labour x 20 *Bejewelled Lens x 7 *Whirring Contraption x 20 Majestic Pleasure Yacht (Respectable +2) Preparation: *Touching Love Story x 10 or Connected: The Masters of the Bazaar 3 Final Step: *Nodule of Deep Amber x 5000 (unlocks the option) This is a triple challenge. You must succeed at all the challenges to claim the yacht: Persuasive, Watchful, and luck. If you lose, you forfeit the following items - *Nodule of Deep Amber x 1000 *Cellar of Wine x 1 *Favour in High Places x 1 *Comprehensive Bribe x 1 If you win, the yacht is yours but you must surrender the following items - *Cellar of Wine x 5 *Favour in High Places x 5 *Comprehensive Bribe x 5 Spouse Marriage bestows the Committed quality. You may only bond yourself to one spouse a time. You can divorce them as you please and wed another, but the divorce process is quite costly. Celebrated Artist's Model (Watchful +1) Preparation: Step 1. A variety of ways to woo her. (The CP awarded for each option differ, but the wiki lacks most of the CP information.) - *A) Strong-Backed Labour x 1 *B) Night on the Town x 2 *C) Night on the Town x 1 *D) Personal Recommendation x 1 *E) Whirring Contraption x 1 Step 2. (Use one choice to progress!) - *A) Favours: Bohemians x 3 *A) Favour in High Places x 1 OR *B) Ruthless 5 *B) Use of Villains x 1 OR *C) Collection of Curiosities x 1 *C) Flawed Diamond x 10 *C) Sapphire x 10 *C) Nodule of Deep Amber x 1000 Step 3. *Magnificent Diamond x 1 *Bottle of Greyfields 1882 x 50 *Foxfire Candle Stub x 200 Final Step: *Comprehensive Bribe x 1 *Cellar of Wine x 1 Master Jewel Thief (Persuasive +1) Preparation: Step 1. A variety of ways to woo him. (The CP awarded for each option differ, but the wiki lacks most of the CP information.) - *A) Favour in High Places x 1 *B) Comprehensive Bribe x 1 *C) Night on the Town x 1 *D) Bejewelled Lens x 1 *D) Flawed Diamond x 10 *D) Venom-ruby x 1 Step 2. (Use one choice to progress!) - *A) Favours: Constables x 3 *A) Personal Recommendation x 1 OR *B) Favours: Criminals x 5 *B) Favours: Revolutionaries x 1 *B) Strong-Backed Labour x 1 OR *C) Legal Document x 1 Step 3. *Drop of Prisoner's Honey x 250 *Foxfire Candle Stub x 170 Final Step: *Comprehensive Bribe x 1 *Cellar of Wine x 1 Fate-Locked Companions Boneless Consort (Bizarre +3) file:chap1small.png Cultured Attaché (Watchful +1, Persuasive +1) file:bohogirl4small.png Cultured Attachée (Watchful +1, Persuasive +1) file:faceloversmall.png Comfortable Intriguer (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1) file:boho8small.png Devout Intriguer (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1) Club You may only choose one club. After becoming a member, you shall be able to leave your current club and join the other club if you wish. The Parthenaeum (Persuasive +1, Respectable +4) *Renown: Society 10 *Favour in High Places x 1 *Personal Recommendation x 3 *Book of Hidden Bodies x 2 The Young Stags' Club (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2, Bizarre +2) *Favour in High Places x 1 *Cellar of Wine x 2 *Personal Recommendation x 3 Lodgings The 4-card Premises at the Bazaar lodgings has two options for purchase, an expensive non-PoSI option and a cheaper PoSI option. The other 4-card lodgings also have two methods of purchase, one cheaper than the other; the lower costs are listed here. A guest room at the Brass Embassy *Brilliant Soul x 600 *Muscaria Brandy x 100 *Brass Ring x 1 *Renown: Hell 20 *An Intimate of Devils 1 (Note: Upon purchase, you gain 1 x Uncanny Incunabulum and 5 x Aeolian Scream.) ← Flyte, this is the only Lodgings purchase of the three which doesn't help with PoSI EQ construction, right? Remove the note, then. A Room at the Royal Bethlehem Hotel *Antique Mystery x 50 (Note: Upon purchase, you gain 2 x Stolen Kisses, 1 x Blackmail Material and 1 x Cellar of Wine, items which can used for further crafting.) ← Flyte, these items are only useful if people buy the hotel room beforehand. Premises at the Bazaar PoSI option: *Bazaar Permit x 50 (Note: Upon purchase, you gain 1 x Uncanny Incunabulum and 5 x Muscaria Brandy.) ← Flyte, the 5 Brandy can contribute to the purchase of the Brass Embassy guestroom, but it's such a small amount. You'd also have to remember to purchase the Bazaar Premises before the Embassy guestroom. Components In this space: an explanation of carousels and Side Street purchases. Category:Guides